Thrown Away
by Uchigawa ni shinda
Summary: What's a girl supposed to do when she finds out she's in the center of a tangled web of lies & deceit? What's a father to do when he realizes the truth in the quote: "Oh, what a tangled web we weave when first we practise to deceive!"? Elizabeth's always thought she was wanted, that her family wanted her, for the longest now. But what if..? What if she's thrown away? MelXEllie
1. Means To An End

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Okay so I just finished watching the anime (I don't have access to the manga) on January 18th I believe and I've been dying to write something for The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm probably going to be drawing a picture of Elizabeth and Meliodas hugging. They're just so adorable and they are my favorite couple and OTP (One of two overall).  
Oh and I noticed that there was a great lack of SDS fanfics, an even greater lack of Meliodas and Elizabeth pairing fanfics, and the greatest lack of M rated Meliodas X Elizabeth pairing fanfics. So you know, little ol' me just had to try to fix that.  
** **Oh, P.S.: I'm going to make Ellie a little different than in the anime but she'll still be the same person basically. You'll understand what I mean once you read. And yeah I know I'm throwing little bits and pieces of the modern world in but it's my fanfic.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing (except any OCs I may come up with). I know it's the tragic truth.**_

 **Thrown Away  
Means To An End  
** ***Elizabeth's POV***

I leisurely meander through one of the gardens within the castle grounds. I glance down, my eyes looking at the dress I was wearing before making a decision. I turn on my heel and jog back to my room. I grab a red and black plaid shirt along with some old dark blue jeans. I scoop up my old black tennis shoes on my way out. I half jog half hop down the hallway in my socks somehow managing to put my sneakers on and not fall down. I run out to my own garden, in the heart of the gardens. Not many people know that it's there—it **is** hidden after all.

I smile as the familiar and soothing sight of my garden enters my vision. All the plants I grow here are useful in some way. Some are for seasoning, some healing, some decorations, and more. I kneel down by the patch of Mourning Dew, a flower used for many purposes. The teardrop shape of the flower allows it to collect water, and that water can be used to help ease someone's pain whether it be physical, mental, emotional, or otherwise. I smile softly, remembering the time Veronica twisted her ankle and how I gave her one of the flowers. Father, all of the castle healers, and all the others who saw the flower were quite shocked. After all, the conditions—one set for the wild, one for domesticated ones—the flowers need to grow are quite difficult to meet which is why they are somewhat rare. I shake my head, clearing my mind of my thoughts as I begin to hum, weeding the patch of flowers. I continue humming as I tend to the rest of my garden, very much content in this moment.

The light starts to fade after what felt like an hour at most but was probably more like four or five hours. I stand up and dust myself off before leaving my garden. I get back in the castle when dusk settles. I smile to myself. I know there are people who protest me being the third princess of Liones and all but I don't care. Father, Veronica, and Margaret are happy that I'm here with them so that is all that matters. Yes, I know I am different from them. I figured this out after a short while of being here at the castle, maybe a year or two. I remember arriving here at the tender age of two and a half as well as how everyone stared at me. I didn't know why then but I didn't really notice at the time either. There were so many indicators. The most noticable—for most people—was the fact that I have heterochromia and the insignia in my right eye. As soon as I noticed that that was why people would always gawk at me, I started growing my bangs out to over them. I've changed the way my bangs were throughout the years but they have always covered my right eye since I was about three.

For me, my eye was the second biggest clue. The first would be how I smell different from the rest of my family. I've always had such keen senses and they seem to be getting stronger. Father, Veronica, and Margaret all smell different from each other but they all have a common underlying factor in their scents: a fragrant sweet smoky scent with distinct undertones of cinnamon. I, on the other hand, smell of nature. There's so many components of my scent but not one of them is that same underlying factor that they have. Of course there were other factors but those two were the most telling to me.

Oh yes. I remember though I wish I hadn't. I guess I'll make a stop at Father's study on the way to my room. I need to discuss a few pressing matters with him. Such as his illness and a matter concerning the Holy Knights...and a few other matters. I'm rather worried for Father. He'll likely collapse from the stress added to his illness. A frown creases my lips as I turn the corner.

I walk past the throne room but stop at when I hear something that catches my attention—my name. My curiosity peaked and so I silently creep up to the doors. Luckily for me there is a crack in the doors—not big enough for me to be seen easily but just wide enough for me to see everything clearly—so I carefully place my face by the crack and position it so I can see what's going on in Father's throne room. I listen intently to what is being said, dread creeping in me. I try to understand what they're saying, it can't be that after all. I suddenly feel like I've been dealt a blow to my gut at full force. No...no..no. Why? I back away silently, steeling everything in me. I turn my back on the door and swiftly yet silently walk to my room. I make sure that nothing seems out of the ordinary with me in case I run into someone on my way to my room.

I don't. I grab a bag and start packing essentials into it-clothes, certain books, and certain other objects. I fill the back to the brim and shove it under my bed. I get dressed in my night clothes—well, actually a form-fitting black body suit with a robe over it so it looks like I am wearing my pajamas—and climb into bed, grabbing the book on my nightstand. I begin reading, picking up where I left off. I listen intently for footsteps or any other sounds as I read. About forty-five minutes have passed since I started reading. My ears pick up muffled footsteps. Father. A quick knock on my door. I wait a few seconds. He knocks again, louder this time. I jolt, making a startled " _oh_ ", and tell him to come in. He opens the door and sits on the edge of my bed, looking intently into my eyes. A pregnant silence ensues.

"Elizabeth," Father starts off. I 'hm' and tilt my head slightly to the side like I always do.

"Yes Father?"

"You do know that I love you, right?" I nod. "I would do anything for you. I only have your best interests at heart." I internally quirk a brow and snort silently. He sighs heavily before continuing. "My dear daughter, there are reasons why I have never let you go outside the castle walls. There are reasons why you never get to see the people, our people. There are reasons why you rarely meet any of my visitors save for a brief introduction. There are reasons for everything I do. There are reasons...yet they are hard to explain. Possibly even difficult for you to understand. But the simplest one is this: I am only protecting you and keeping you safe."

"Yes Father, I know this. I understand that. You don't need to explain this to me."

"Still..." He pauses. "Get some sleep angel." He leans in and kisses my forehead. I smile.

"I will Father. I promise as soon as I'm done with this chapter I'll go to bed. I'm just getting into the good part and I'm anxious to see how it ends." He smiles, knowing that being the bookworm I am, I wouldn't be able to sleep without knowing what happened.

"Okay. Goodnight Beth," He says as he gets up.

"G'night Daddy," I say as he leaves. I continue nonchalantly reading my book for an hour, giving it time for everyone ot be asleep. I get up and grab my bag, shoving the book into it along with my robe. I sneak through the hallways, blending in with the shadows. I finally make it to my destination.

* * *

 ***************************************************TIME SKIP*************************************************

* * *

I've been traveling for days now. I don't stop at all. I eat and drink while walking. I continue on, knowing that I have to keep going no matter what. If not for myself, then for my people. For my kingdom.

Everything starts to become a blur. Yet, somehow I manage to keep moving. Why do I feel fatigue and other things? I've gone much much longer periods of time without sleep, food, and little to no water before and I've never felt like this. Something's not right. But what?

* * *

 ***************************************************TIME SKIP*************************************************

* * *

I feel something groping my chest and stir awake. My eyes pop open and all I see is emerald. My face heats up as I realize that what I'm seeing are someone's eyes. I blink and sit up. Two more squeezes. My flush begins to spread down my neck to my shoulders and chest. "E-excuse me?"

My chest is released and a young, blonde boy smirks back at me syaing, "You're heartbeat is just fine!"

"Th-thank you." I look around. "Where am I?" The boy turns to look at me, eyeing my oddly before grinning.

"Why you're in my tavern/bar, The Boar Hat, of course! You walked in here in that big ol' suit of armor over there and just passed out cold when I asked you who you were." My eyes widen and I blush brighter.

"S-sir, I'm so sorry!" He just chuckles.

"Hey, it's no big deal. Do you want something to eat?" I nod.

* * *

 ***************************************************TIME SKIP*************************************************

* * *

"Hey so you never told me why you were traveling and in a suit of armor no less." Sir Blondie, yes I gave him a nickname but shhh, says. I don't give any outwards signs, but inside I start slightly. I was kind of hoping he had forgotten about that. I sigh and stare directly into his eyes.

"I'm searching for the Seven Deadly Sins." His posture changes suddenly, becoming slightly rigid and erect although he maintains his friendly persona.

"Oh? Don't you know who they are? What they did?" I nod.

"Yes I've heard the stories. But I also know that you can't believe everything you hear. Besides, they were Holy Knights so I find it hard to believe that, if they were planning on doing that, they were able to keep it a secret. Honestly. I usually don't judge a person based on his or her past actions; I judge him or her by what he or she does now. How he or she acts now. Of course, that doesn't mean I totally and completely disregard their past actions. I do of course take them into consideration but I never form an opinion on that person until I have met them. After all, we all make mistakes. Often, one is manipulated or deceived into doing something or other. So no, I will not stop looking for them out of fear because of rumors. Of course I will make sure I am safe but other than that nothing else. No matter who a person is, what he or she hase done, his or her reputation, etc., I always take steps to ensure my safety. Call me paranoid if you will. I'd say I am cautious. Call it experience, smarts, whatever. I don't really care." I calmly explain as I lean back into my chair. "To answer your next question, I am looking for them because I would like to request their help. I hope to explain everything," I pause and murmur under my breath, "the important, need to know details and all anyway," and continue louder, "to them. I do not expect them to accept nor do I expect them to give me an answer. I definitely don't expect them to drop everything just to please a single girl. All I want to do is explain to them and lay out the request. I will probably give them time and space to decide if they will accept it or not. If they don't then oh well. I'll just have to do it on my own." I shrug. _'I'm not the weak little girl everyone thinks I am. I'm not strong either but I'm definitely not a weak, frail little thing that is useless.'_

We just sit there in comfortable silence. He seems to be mulling everything over before smiling brightly at me. "Why don't you stay here for a day or so? Just until you get your strength back."

"No sir, you have already been too kind to me, a complete stranger. I cannot possibly infringe upon you or Sir Hawk anymore than I already have. I've completely overstepped my boundaries sir." I protest. I truly don't want to pester such a kind man. I'll only drag him along into the fray and he definitely doesn't need that. He sighs before standing up.

"Really, it won't be a bother."

"I really can't sir, I'll be a both—" I adamantly protest but get cut off.

"Okay, how about this since you seem to be so set on that. How about while you stay here you can work as a waitress and help out around the bar?" He grins back triumphantly at me. I sigh, deflating.

"Okay sir. But only since you seem to be so determined in getting me to stay."

"And I could easily tell you the reason why he wants you to stay." Sir Hawk mumbles under his breath.

"Right then it's settled!" He says, completely ignoring Sir Hawk's comment, as he grabs my arm and drags me upstairs. He hands me an outfit that he grabbed from somewhere in this room. He looks at me expectantly. I smile and gesture for him to turn around.

"Awww, do I really have to?" He pouts, looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes."

"Awww fine." He turns around. "You're not fair." I just sliently snicker as I change. I look at the outfit. It's a bit short but eh. The skirt's kind of drafty.

"Okay." He turns around and stops dead, just staring at me. This goes on in silence for five minutes. I start to feel self-conscious. Is it my eye? I start panicking. Can he see my eye? Did it get uncovered?! Just as I go to reach up to try to fix my bangs, he seems to shake it off. He clears his throat.

"Aherm, let's get back to the bar. You never know there might be some customers waiting for us." He says and turns to leave. I follow behind him, mentally hanging my head even though I look perfectly fine on the outside. I reach up and ruffle my bangs, fixing them and ensuring that my eye is covered. I serve the customers that come in and all. A little while later the Boar Hat is empty. I go sit by Sir Hawk as Sir Blondie cleans the counter. I hear somewhat distant heavy footsteps and I pale slightly. No, no it can't be soldiers, right? A few minutes later the bell rings, signifying that there are customers. I turn around with a big smile on my face.

"How can I help you today, good sirs?" I ask politely as I seat them. All of the stare at me for a few moments. One by one, they lose interest. All except for the largest one anyway.

"Well yes, we'd like some ale please."

"One for each of you?" I smile. The man nods yes. "Okay I'll be right back." I turn my back and walk over to Sir Blondie. He's already making their cups. I hear one lean in close to another one and begin whispering.

"Hey, doesn't she look like someone?"

"Yeah, but I can't quite place my finger on it."

"Maybe we've met her before?"

"Maybe she has a twin sister?" The man who said that is elbowed, at least that's what I presume based on the fact that air whooshed from him and it sounded like he doubled over. Oh shit. Shit is definitely going to hit the fan alright.

"Here you go good sirs," I say with my brightest smile as I place a mug in front of each man. They all nod except for the large one. He's still staring at me. He hasn't taken his eyes off me at all. Shit. I bow slightly and begin to walk back towards Sir Blondie. I hear the large one stand up out of his seat.

"You're right. She does look like someone we know, well not personally anyway. But she doesn't just look like them, she _**is**_ them." Oh shit, and there it goes. The poor fan didn't even stand a chance. "Please come with us Princess Elizabeth. You're Father, sisters, the entire kingdom in fact, is worried sick about you."

"I'm sorry sir but you seem to have mistaken me with someone else. Excuse me," I say calmly and turn to leave. I'm stopped by him grabbing me and jerking me back. He roughly turns me to face him, his face mere centimeters from mine.

"Oh don't even think that you can pull the wool over my eyes for even a second girl. I'd know that insignia on your earring anywhere; it's the royal crest after all. Now, I honestly don't give a shit whether I drag you back to the kingdom alive or dead. I can always say I found you dead or something. Who's going to know the difference?" He sneers.

I hear a loud bang and the next thing I know I'm being held bridal style in someone's arms. I know it's not the large man because he's in front of me and seems to be in the process of blowing a gasket. "You heard the lady, she doesn't know what you're talking about. So I suggest that you leave the nice girl alone, okay?" Sir Blondie says as he puts me down and steps in front of me as if to protect me.

The large man charges with a snarl. Sir Blondie picks me up and jumps up, hopping off the large man's head. He runs outside and turns around, maneuvering me behind him. I hear loud crashes and bangs and a loud pig squeal. I wince mentally. Oooh, Sir Hawk did not escape. He's probably unconscious from that big brute landing on top of him. The group of soldiers spill out of the bar. I wince as I catch a glimpse of the inside before it's blocked out by all the people standing in front of the door. I hear swords being unsheathed. Forget the fan, it's just sailing straight upwards now. Dear lord.

* * *

 ***************************************************TIME SKIP*************************************************

* * *

"Sorry I didn't formally introduce myself. My name is Meliodas. You've just found your first Sin. And in regard to your request, though I don't know everything, I will accept it on behalf of my team. I'll help you find all seven Sins and all." I stand there shocked. I shake his hand. Then it hits me. And I'm so red that I put the blood seeping out of Sir Meliodas's arm to shame. I can't believe I said all of that in front of him. Wait, what?! Blood?!

"Awww, you know, you're so cute when you blush like that." He smiles cheekily at me but my eyes are glued to his wound. I grab him by the collar of his shirt and drag him back inside the bar, heading to the pile of armor for my bag.

"Mmmhhhhmmm, you know, I normally don't allow people to drag me around or anything like that but I would and will let you do **whatever** you like to me." Sir Meliodas says. I hear him but don't really register what he said. I force him to sit down and complies. Then I turn around and kneel, rifling through the armor quickly. I feel eyes on my butt and I twist my fingers, creating a shape and pull my bag out from under the pile. I stand up and place my bag down on the table Sir Meliodas is sitting next to and dig out the supplies I need. I pull his sleeve up so I can get a better look at it. It's not too bad, probably just got it from a tree scraping him as he protected me. Guilt floods into me but I work on getting all of the splinters out so I can clean and bandage it. I finally manage to get them all out, well the ones I can see anyway, and I pour a cleaning liquid from a bottle on the wound. Sir Meliodas hisses through his teeth in response. I smile grimly before applying a salve I made onto the wound and wrapping it in bandages. I tie the bandage tightly and sit back to examine my handiwork. I give an imperceptible nod of approval before packing everything back up into my bag. He watches me in stunned silence.

"Um, thank you." I look back at him. I turn around and sit across from him.

"Please, those words are not necessary. It's my fault you received that wound. The fight and this," I gesture to the damage done to his tavern, "happened because I'm here. This is why I didn't want to accept your offer. I knew something like this would happen. I'm so sorry Sir Meliodas." I say sincerely, staring into his eyes in an attempt to get him to understand my sincerity. I head upstairs and change into my body suit, folding the uniform neatly. I walk back downstairs, uniform in hand, and place them next to him as I pick up my bag. I walk towards the door, glancing behind me saying, "I truly am sorry Sir Meliodas," and start to go out the door. Out of nowhere, I feel a hand on my arm, but unlike earlier, it was gently and lightly placed there. I look back at its owner in confusion.

"Elizabeth, please. I told you that you're welcome to stay. It's not your fault that guy was being a jerk. Besides," He puffs out his chest in pride, "I got to both defend a lady as lovely as yourself and teach him a lesson. It was a double win for me. Also, things like this happen all the time and the Boar Hat is still running, is it not?" Sir Meliodas asks me.

"Well, yes it is I suppose. Bu—" I'm cut off when the Boar Hat _actually_ begins _**running**_. I look at Sir Meliodas in confusion.

"I suppose you'd like to know what's going on?" I nod.

"And I suppose I have some explaining to do as well." We look at each other for a few, brief moments before I gesture to the only standing table. "Do you want to sit down and have a talk?"

"I would love to." Sir Meliodas grins and sits down. I go to sit down but Sir Meliodas grabs my hand and tugs lightly.

"Sir Meliodas? What's wro—" I'm cut off by him tugging me into his lap. I fall on top of him basically. I place my hands on his chest and lean backwards, my head hanging down as I blush such a deep crimson that I start to think that every single drop of my blood is currently occupying my cheeks, neck, shoulders, and chest. My eyes widen and I blush even deeper when I realize that I landed in a position where I'm straddling him. Oh Sir Meliodas better be hoping that Sir Hawk isn't awake to see this because he'd kill him. Sir Meliodas places his pointer finger under my chin, lifting my head up so that I'm forced to look into his eyes. I begin to lower my eyes but he 'tsks' at me.

"Oh Elizabeth, someone of such beauty shouldn't hide it from the world. That would be a crime." He leans in closer, his lips brushing my cheek as he whispers, "But who am I to say anything? Because if it were up to me, I'd make sure I was the only who ever got the chance to gaze upon your beauty." He leans back, grinning mischievously. "Now Elizabeth, you should have told me that you wanted me to be your throne. I would have been happy to oblige. After all, every princess needs one. And," Sir Meliodas leans close again, this time placing his lips directly on my ear so that they brush against my ear as he whispers, "I promise that I will be the very best throne there ever was, is, and will be because you deserve the very best. And believe me when I say this," His voice lowers a few octaves, almost raspy and husky like he just woke up from the best night of sleep ever, "I will enjoy, savor, and treasure every single second of it." My eyes widen and I blush deeper. I shake my head and look up at him, all business now. If he wants to play, then I **will** play. I internally snicker, time for some explanations...and fun.

* * *

 ******************************************************ECHO**********************************************************

* * *

"She's just a means to an end, nothing more nothing less."

 _"She's just a means to an end, nothing more nothing less."_

 _"She's just a means to an end, nothing more nothing less."_

 _"She's just a means to an end, nothing more nothing less."_

 _"She's just a means to an end, nothing more nothing less."_

 _"Just a means to an end, nothing more nothing less."_

 _"Just a means to an end, nothing more nothing less."_

 _"Just a means to an end, nothing more nothing less."_

 _"Just a means to an end, nothing more nothing less."_

 _"Just a means to an end, nothing more nothing less."_

 _Just a means to an end, nothing more nothing less._

 _Just a means to an end, nothing more nothing less._

 _Just a means to an end, nothing more nothing less._

 _Just a means to an end, nothing more nothing less._

 _Just a means to an end, nothing more nothing less._

 _A means to an end, nothing more nothing less._

 _A means to an end, nothing more nothing less._

 _A means to an end, nothing more nothing less._

 _A means to an end, nothing more nothing less._

 _A means to an end, nothing more nothing less._

 ** _She's a means to an end, no more no less.  
She's nothing more than that...  
Nothing at all  
She's only good for using her and then disposing of  
She's...means to an end...nothing more.  
_**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Here's the outfit Elizabeth was wearing at the beginning of the chapter since I can't link on this site like I can on others apparently: elizabeths_stroll/set?id=188311701 And yes, I made up some of the plants' names. I'm weird.  
** **Also, I really didn't feel the need to go through the entire meal, battle, etc. etc. thing so I just skipped through it. You all know it.  
** **P.S. I'm most likely (probably definitely) going to skip around in the chapters. As in, in one chapter there might only be one Sin but in the very next one, there might be three or whatever. I just really want to do the important details and get them out of the way so that the real fun can begin. Also, the last part is supposed to be the first line said echoing over and over again, you know how you lose words the more something echos...well yeah sorry for the little tangent, anyway the first line said echoing over and over again until the bold, italicized portion.**


	2. Angel Eyes

**Author's Note: I wrote some of this at school. What can I say, I was bored. Lately school's been so boring and has been dragging on. It's enough to make me want to shriek. *sighs*  
 _*SQUEALS LIKE A BANSHEE*_ GUESS WHAT GUYS! I GOT A 94A ON MY BIOLGOY TEST! I didn't even study for it because I had forgotten about it since I had missed Mr. McMann's class for two days but yeah! I guessed, all guesses were educated (in my line of thinking at the time), on some of the shit such as about which biome or whatever, I forget. But yeah, apparently a lot of people received a score in the 70s range. And a lot of people want to drop the class because of that. For an honors class, I was honestly expecting the test to be so much more difficult. **

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own the Seven Deadly Sins. It's really too bad I don't. I mean seriously, you'd all be begging to get a minute with one of them. *sweatdrops* I'm too weird, I need to go.**

 **Thrown Away  
** **Angel Eyes  
*Meliodas's POV***

I bite my bottom lip, gnawing on it. Gods, I **still** have a problem, or to be more precise a boner, from Elizabeth's and my talk. No, not the actual talk but what she did, how she talked, how she moved, _**gods** _ how she is! I barely manage to stifle a groan/moan. That was _over_ five hours ago! To make matters worse, I'm restrained and laying next to a slumbering Elizabeth. I roll over, gazing at Elizabeth. Her slightly parted lips, the forbidden allure of tasting said plump, red lips, deep soothing breathing, how the moonlight streaming through the window highlights her...ughn...just everything about her gives her the ethereal appearance of a goddess. I bite down on my lip hard enough for a strong, steady stream of blood to gush into my mouth. I hear Elizabeth turn over. She mumbles something under her breath.

I sound like a lovestuck puppy. It's honestly not that way. I continue staring at Elizabeth, her serene aura relaxing me. No matter what anyone thinks, I've never truly been intimate with anyone. At least not in the sense of having sexual intercourse anyway...or, now that I'm looking back, not in any way. Of course I've felt quite a few women up, pinched a few backsides here and there, grazed a few mounds, and all but I've never truly been intimate with anyone. And not for the lack of willing participants—both female _**and** _ male. I suppose it was just mainly me being 'all work, no play' and no one has really ever caught my eye before.

I grin softly to myself. This girl, the little bright eyed, sliver haired girl is quite the marvel. Such an enigma. So many conflicting things existing in harmony within her, even if she doesn't know it. I blink, where in Purgatory's name did that last part come from? Yet, thinking back on it and her, I realize it is the truth. Elizabeth's trusting nature and her fierce determination and loyalty to her people amazes me to no ends. Her unwavering compassion, her amazing ability to empathize and sympathize, and so much more have me intruiged. But what really threw me through a loop was the fact that not only did she tend to my wounds like an expert but she made the salve and the dissinfecting liquid herself. Her scent was laced within each, in the only way that someone creating it could achieve. Believe me, I know. Whenever one of the King's healers healed me, I could always pick up his scent in his medical supplies. Yes, the King does not currently nor did he employ any female healers before I and my group were framed. The funny thing there is this: a Princess rarely ever learns healing as part of her lessons, and if she does, it is the bare necessities. Nothing more, nothing less. I notice my bottom lip is all torn up from me gnawing on it. There's some blood surrounding my mouth, dripping onto my shirt and the rope. There's just something about her that makes me want to know more, to know everything.

 ***Elizabeth's POV***

I turn over, something metallic and enticing tickling my olfactory functions. I register the weight of someone's eyes on me. Sir Meliodas? I'm still half asleep so I don't particularly want to open my eyes, you know? I simply relax, letting Sir Meliodas's presence put me to ease. A while passes by in comfortable silence. That deliciously delightful scent has grown stronger in the time that has passed. Wait, I _**know** _ this scent, this metallic scent. I bolt upright as my eyes flash open. I hazard a quick glance at Sir Meliodas to make sure he's okay before snapping my attention back to our surroundings. I lightly reach out, feeling for anything. Nothing. Then why...wait. I turn and, crawling up Sir Meliodas so that our faces our mere centimeters apart, take in his appearance. ' _So that's it_ ,' I think as my eyes narrow minutely. I begin working on the knots keeping the rope secured around him, freeing him quickly.

"Elizabeth, why'd you do tha—" I cut him off by grabbing his face with both hands and bring him to my face. I let my displeasure show on my face. I truly hate when people get hurt, especially when they do it to themselves. I can easily tell that Sir Meliodas did this to himself and that displeases me.

"Why did you do this?" I ask him, my voice steady yet low with a dark, dangerous rumbling undertone. He looks confused for a second before understanding what I mean.

"Oh you mean this?" He gestures to his lip.

"Yes."

"Well, I didn't even realize I was doing it until I felt the warm, sticky, wetness of my blood on me." While my left eye bores a hole into his, searching his ancient, yet youthful eyes, my right eye angrily glares at my bangs. Oh? I internally perk up at a few things. This will definitely get interesting. He shifts, obviously uncomfortable with my penetrating gaze. I pull back from his eyes, before sighing.

"Fine, I will accept that. But," I look at him, smiling. "only on one condition: I heal you." His eyes go wide, a faint, nearly imperceptible flush stains the tips of his ears and his cheeks. Good.

"Fine Elizabeth." Sir Meliodas replies. I bite on my lip, wondering if I should. It's the best way to heal it. Nah, better just go the safe route. I grab a vial from within one of the pockets of my bag on the floor next to the bed. I used my hands to clean his face of his blood as best as possible. His eyes widen before sliding shut. God, I have to resist the urge to lick his wound. His blood is different. I quickly lick the blood off of my fingers and open the vial. I lick the rest of the blood from my hands. Best to be on the safe side and ensures nothing taints this process. Once I have a nice coat of my saliva on my hands (no it's not for anything weird guys, sheesh), I puncture my bottom lip slightly. I allow enough blood to drip into my hands, constantly having to reopening the wound due to my fast healing capabilities. I then pour a single drop out of the vial into my hand. I seal the vial back up, holding it in between my teeth as I rub my hands together, effectively mixing it all. I then rub my hands on his shredded bottom lip. The wound seals before my eyes. Good.

"There, all done." He opens his eyes, shocked. His pink tongue darts out, running the length of his bottom lip before gazing at me in wonder. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" I ask with a grin before laying back down quickly to mask my blush. I can feel his eyes on me for what seems like years but was probably only seconds at most. Sir Meliodas lays down, wrapping his arms around me, just beneath the swells of my breasts and pulls me close to him. He buries his face into the crook of my neck, inhaling deeply. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's trying to memorize my scent but that's impossible, right? He doesn't have the nose of a bloodhound...I think. His breath whooshes out, fanning out along my neck and my blush deepens. Sir Meliodas rubs his cheek against my neck, trailing up to my ear. He whispers, "Thank you so much Elizabeth," and buries his face back into the crook of my neck. I smile softly before closing my eyes.

Sir Meliodas is different. Everything about him is different. It's quite refreshing. Yet, he's a complex person who appears to be simplistic. I don't mind though. There's just something about him that urges me to get to know him better. Hopefully we can become great friends. "You're welcome Sir Meliodas," I reply softly as I drift off to sleep.

 **Author's Note: Oh, I almost forgot. If you either listened to the song Angel Eyes by New Years Day or at least read the lyrics, I think you'd understand this a little more. And yes, I did change POVs.  
I wonder what Elizabeth did to get Meliodas so hot and bothered.  
** **I'm sorry for this being so short. Right now, I'm literally having trouble keeping my eyes open.**

 **Word count: 1,685**

 **Word count on previous chapter: 4,934 (Forgot to add this in at the bottom of the last chapter, sorry guys)**


	3. Secrets and Intrigue

**Author's Note: Yeah well I overslept today guys so I didn't go to school (Currently writing this Friday, 1/22/16). So I've been writing this for you my lovelies! I'm way too weird for my own good.  
Okay, so I'm writing this at 12:09 in the morning. Wonder how long it'll take me to finish it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. So tragic, I know!**

 **Thrown Away  
Secrets and Intrigue**  
 ***3rd POV***

"GET UP YOU LAZY BUMS! I SAID GE—WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ELIZABETH MEILODAS?! GET OFF OF HER! AND JUST HOW DID YOU GET OUT OF THOSE ROPES YOU SWINE?!" Hawk screams as he opens the door, his eyes landing on the slumbering pair. He charges, jumping up on the bed and headbutts Meliodas out of the bed. Hawk huffs, snorting, as he stares Meliodas down.

"What was that for, pig?" Meliodas asks as he rubs the back of his head.

"WHAT WAS IT FOR?! THAT WAS FOR ATTEMPTING TO DEFILE THE PRINCESS YOU FILTH!" Hawk shrieks and turns to Elizabeth who is rubbing her eyes. She was awoken by Hawk's shrieks. "Princess, what did he do? Where did he touch you? Did he force himself upon you?!" Hawk asks, looking at Elzabeth.

"What? No, he didn't do anythign like that Sir Hawk! And please call me Elizabeth, not Princess Elizabeth. I'm not of royal blood anyway," She smiles at Hawk. Hawk looks confused.

"Okay Princ—Elizabeth. But how did he get out of that rope? And if I am to call you Elizabeth then you call me Hawk, not Sir Hawk though I do enjoy the title. No need to be formal with me." Elizabeth giggles.

"I untied him, Hawk. I had to to fix his wound. Besides, he was not touching me anywhere inappropriate. He kept his hands under my breasts, not on them or anywhere else, and he had his head buried in my neck. That was all Hawk. He wasn't hurting me or anything silly," Elizabeth smiles at Hawk. Realization dawns in Hawk's black eyes as he turns to look guiltily at Meliodas in apology. Meliodas smiles and gets up.

"Well, we might as well start the day. Your uniform is over there on the nightstand Elizabeth." Meliodas says as he smiles at Elizabeth. He uhers Hawk out and then enters the bathroom connected to his room. Elizabeth looks at the nightstand, smiling softly as she sees her uniform. She gets up out of the bed and grabs her bag. She puts it on the bed and rummages through it, looking for her hygiene products. Elizabeth smiles in success when she touches her shampoo and conditioner. She grabs her body wash and sets all three items on the nightstand. She sits back down on the bed, patiently waiting for Meliodas to get out of the shower.

After five minutes of waiting, Elizabeth decides to take advantage of the current opportunity. She reaches into her bag once more, searching for a particular book. Once her fingers brush against the familiar, worn cover, she smiles softly to herself and pulls the book out. A small, brownish-green book is in her hands. Written in elegant gold caligraphy, the title of the book both stands out yet blends in with the cover. Upon closer inspection, one can determine that the book is written in a different language. Elizabeth softly runs her fingers down the rigid spine of the book, marvelling at the fact that despite it age, the book still feels the same as it did the day she discovered it, hidden on one of the shelves in her father's library. With a content smile spreading her lips, Elizabeth opens the book.

With the same affection as one greeting a dear friend who he or she has not seen in a long time, Elizabeth traces her fingers down the familiar pages, nostalgia filling her body. Her wistful smile turns into a frown as she remembers the conversation she had with her father upon her discovery of the book. He was so angry with her. He had even yelled at her, demanding to know just where in the world did she get that book. When she told him, he flew into a fit of rage, insisting that it was impossible because he had burned the book. Upon hearing that, Elizabeth had ran in the opposite direction, clutching the book tightly to her heart with tears streaming down her face. Somehow, she knew that the book was extremely important to her. Elizabeth did not find out until a few years later that the book was actually an heirloom of true family, passed down to each child for many millennia.

Elizabeth never did find out the reason her father reacted so badly to the book. She never made the mistake of mentioning to her father or anyone else for the matter after that. The King seemed to have forgotten all about the little book by the time he went to read her a bedtime story. After his reaction that day, she was terrified of enraging him. Elizabeth had spent the next two months tip toeing around him, choosing the few words she did speak in that time frame cautiously.

Opening the book to the first page, Elizabeth smiled at the sight of the familiar messy yet somehow elegant sprawl written on the pages. She flipped through the book, reading at a speed most people couldn't even fathom. No matter what mood she was in, reading this book always brought a smile to her face. She decided that it was time for her to write in it once more. The last time she had written in it was when Margaret gave her her earring on her thirteenth birthday. That was over three years ago and it was the only time she had ever written in the book.

Every time she reads the book, Elizabeth feels a mixture of emotions. She's happy yet sad, amused yet concerned, and more. Elizabeth feels a pang of regret, knowing that this book is the only way she'll ever know any member of her family. The book starts out with a summary of the time it was when the book was first written and the delves into a summary of her family, the role of her family, and such. After that, the rest of the entries in the book are actually written by each family member, starting with her great great great great great great great great great grandfather and grandmother and ending with her.

Elizabeth stiffens, shock paralyzing her as the book tumbles from her hands into her lap. She quickly clasps a hand over her mouth, stifling the strangled cry that attempted to escape her. _'Could that...maybe be...is that the reason for...'_ Elizabeth trails off, unable to finish the thought even in the privacy of her own mind. _'It would make so much sense...it does make sense. If that truly is the reason...I will never forgive it...I can't...'_ Tears prick at her eyes as she furiously blinks them away. Her ears perking and twitching slightly, she places the book back into her bag with a promise of writing in it. The water has been off for quite some time now. How did she not notice this?

The bathroom door opens, steam billowing out as Meliodas stolls out, a towel secured tightly around his waist. "Thank you Sir Meliodas," Elizabeth says as she gathers her hygiene products and her uniform. She enters the bathroom. Locking the door behind her, she deflates, leaning against the door for support. Running a shakig hand through her silver locks, Elizabeth heaves a great sigh before placing her uniform on the back of the toilet and her hygiene products on the rim of the tub. Turning the water on and adjusting the knobs until steam appeared, Elizabeth tests the water. She hums her approval and strips down. Jumping into the soothing (for her anyway) heat of the water, Elizabeth relaxes. She stands under the stream of water, not moving, allowing the water to melt her tension away. About six or so minutes pass before she moves, turning around to let the water soak her back. After she has been thoroughly soaked everywhere, she reaches for her shampoo. Squeezing a decent amount into her palm, she works it into her hair, lathering her hair as she contemplates. "Even within my own family, I would have been different. An outcast of sorts I suppose," Elizabeth mumbles, chuckling under her breath as she thinks back on what her mother had written in the book.

Apparently, her mother, Elaphina, had had visions and dreams where the goddesses, even ones from other cultures, had visited her. They had all told her that her daughter would be different and that she had a great destiny. Over the course of her pregnancy, Elaphina had develop a close bond with her celestial visitors. The goddesses had said that while Elaphina and her family did have divine blood, it would not compare to the amount her daughter would have. Elaphina had written about everything the goddesses told her as well as her thoughts and feelings on the matter.

 _'Mother had been worried though I'm not sure as to the exact reason. All she did was reference a prophecy, writing that she was terrified that the prophecy might actually be about me. But she never actually wrote what the prophecy said, what it was about, or even the name. I wish that she had,'_ Elizabeth thinks as she tilts her head back, scrubbing her scalp as the water hits her hair. The steady sound of the water paired with the warmth of the steam helps Elizabeth relax further. ' _I might have been able to gain insights as to my destiny or just gain an idea of why she was so worried. My mother seemed to be such a loving, passionate person. After all,_ ' Elizabeth thinks, smiling, ' _she did write down what she and my father had decided to name me. Elisabethana Serilda Lana Drandien...it's pretty. I was named Elisabethana after my great great great great great grandmother on my mother's side and my great great great great grandmother on my father's side. Although they shared the same name, it was pronounced differently for both of them. As a result, Mother and Father would always pronounce my name differently. At first, it would confuse me but I caught on quickly. I was named Serilda because Mother apparently always loved that name and Lana because my father always wanted a daughter named Lana. That's what Elaphina wrote anyway. I can vaguely recall someone...my mother I think, calling me Elizabeth._ ' Elizabeth's eyes widen as she remembers. ' _That's right! It was more of a formal nickname since her and Father only called me that when visiting royalty was over. They always introduced me as Elizabeth to anyone visiting and made sure that the staff called me that as well whenever anyone was over._ '

Elizabeth freezes, wondering how she could have forgotten that. She tries to remember more but it remains elusive, like the memories are almost with reach of her fingertips but are somehow still so far away. In that moment, Elizabeth decides to use the name her biological parents gave her and to do her best to find out what happened. With renewed vigor, Elizabeth finishes massaging the conditioner into her hair and piles it on top of her head; humming, she then begins to wash her body, scrubbing away her worries and tension. Elizabeth rinses the soap from her body and allows the conditioner to sit in her hair for five minutes before rinsing it out.

She turns the water off and moves the shower curtain back so she can jump out. Before jumping out, the princess squeezes excess water out of her hair and runs her hands down each leg to get excess water off of them. However, upon getting out of the tub, Elizabeth realizes that she forgot to get a towel. She begins looking around and spots a folded black towel on the counter by the door. "How did I not notice that?" Elizabeth wonders aloud as she walks toward it, leaving a trail of water in her wake. Picking the towel up and sniffing it, she decides that it is clean and begins to dry off. She towels her hair and wraps it up before she puts her uniform on.

Elizabeth opens the bathroom door, walking over to her bag and pulls her hairbrush out. Unwrapping her hair, she begins to brush her hair. Elizabeth smiles as the hairbrush glides through her damp, silver locks, not once getting snared or caught on a knot. Leaving her damp hair down to dry, Elizabeth leaves the bedroom. She walks downstairs.

"Sir Meliodas? Hawk? I need to talk to you guys." Elizabeth calls. Hawk and Meliodas peek out from the kitchen area before walking over to her. Elizabeth stops a giggle from escaping at the sight of the pink apron engulfing Meliodas. The apron is the normal size, but because of Meliodas's short stature, the apron is at least twice as big as it would be on an average size person.

"You needed us Elizabeth?" Hawk asks. Elizabeth nods.

"Yes, I do. So um...well, since I am a runaway and hiding from the Holy Knights, I thought we should call me a different name other than Elizabeth." She fiddles with the end of her blouse before looking up at the two.

"Okay, so what did you have in mind?" Meliodas asks as he leans against the bar.

"Elisabethana," She stops, something telling her to keep her little secret about the name for a while longer. Upon hearing that name, Meliodas stiffens minutely but Elizabeth notices anyway. "That or a shortened version of it works."

"Any particular reason as to why you chose that name Ellie?" Meliodas casually asks. Ellie notices the tension in his shoulders as she shrugs, still following her instincts. For some reason unknown to Meliodas, when Elizabeth uttered that name, something within him recognized it. That filled him with unease.

"However, is that is too close to Elizabeth, call me Lana."

"Can I call you Alana?" Hawk asks. Ellie smiles and nods.

"Of course Hawk. Now Sir Meliodas, do you need any help in the kitchen or are you good?"

"I'm good, thanks for the offer though Layana," Meliodas says as he goes back into the kitchen. Ellie quirks a brow before shrugging and sitting down by the bar.

* * *

 ***Time Skip to after Gilthunder and Meliodas battle* (This happens within the course of a day for this fic)**

* * *

Now that there are two Sins, Ellie feels as though the journey has just begun. Diane is currently sleeping outside, Hawk is in the kitchen snoring loudly, and Meliodas is asleep next to Ellie. She looks around, before pulling out a pen and the book, **_A'scali_**. Ellie flips to the last page with writing, her entry. She writes the date at the top of the next blank page before beginning to write. She explains that she is travelling with Meliodas, Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, writes a detailed account of what caused her to leave home, and such.

 _ **A'scali**_ , her family heirloom, is no ordinary book. One of the many reasons is the fact that it is enchanted. No matter how many people write in the book, there will always be blank pages. Another part of the enchantment is that only someone of the Drandien family—blood members or members married in—can write in it. This means that no one who is not a member of that family can write in it. Unless a member of the family trusts the person, as long as that person's intentions are pure, and gives them permission to touch/read the book, anyone who touches it is punished. The punishment is different for each person. There are more parts of that particular enchantment but those are three big parts. The enchantments in place on the book are there to keep it from falling into the wrong hands. After all, the book holds many secrets which would equal a catastrophe in the wrong hands. Some that not even members of the Drandien family have discovered yet.

Ellie spends a long time writing in the book. Finally quitting, she places the pen down and stares at her handwriting. She closes the book. Staring at the cover, Ellie traces the title with her left pointer finger. Somehow, she knows this book is extremely important. Perhaps not just to her family, but maybe to her destiny as well. For all she knows, the book could be the key to finding out what happened to her biological parents. She blinks before hiding the book in her bag once more. Stretching languidly and yawning, Ellie climbs into bed with Meliodas. Before her head even hits the pillow, she is asleep.

The moonlight streaming in from the window turns sliver. A silver mist creeps into the room through the window, creating the vague outline of a female. The mist solidifies into an ethereal woman, a flowing sliver and black kimono covering her. Her pale skin glows as she walks barefoot to Ellie. Her keen, harlequin eyes taking in the sight before her. A small smile paints her cherry lips. Her multicolored hair, midnight black on the underside, a thick layer of silver in the middle, and a thin layer of a glowing white on the top shines as she tilts her head to the side. The overall effect of her hair is that the white looks like a sheen on the silver portion showing through the thin white top layer. She kneels down, ghosting a well-kept hand over Ellie's cheek before placing a soft kiss on Ellie's forehead.

"Sleep well Elisabethana. Be careful in your journey for it will be more perilous than either of you believe. But most of all, stay strong and face the obstacles that will hinder your journey, _Laz'abtrica_ ," The woman murmurs, knowing her words will reach Ellie in her dreams. The woman cast one last, long glance at Ellie before disappearing without a trace.

 **Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I didn't update this chapter Friday or yesterday guys! I went to my best friend's birthday party yesterday and I had so much fun! We went to Sector 6 and there are so many areas there. Although I did end up hurting myself like I knew I would, it was honestly one of the best, if not the best, days of my life.  
Also, I don't remember if Elizabeth ever discussed when Margaret gave her the earring (I think she did but I am not certain so yeah). I thought that she had mentioned something about her 12th or 13th birthday but I'm not sure. I just went with the latter.  
Also guys, I'm going to try to make this canon but at the same time not. Sorry if I do a horrible job. I just write whatever comes to me.  
** **I think in the next chapter, I'm going to skip to when they have all the Sins except for Merlin and Escanor. Sorry but I would just rather do that so I can get to what I'm planning to do. I know, the stuff my brain comes up with...it's weird.  
Also, when I described the woman's eyes as harlequin, I meant the color. It's a nice shade of green.  
** **I tried to make it extra long for you guys as a form of apology.  
** **Time of completion: 3,328  
** **Word count: 5:13 AM**


	4. Mystery

**Author's Note: I ended up starting to write this much sooner than I excepted to because I got bored. Again, my brain comes up with some weird shit. I apologize. Sometimes the weird shit is good but it's usually not so I apologize again.  
I tried to update this as soon as possible to make up for not updating for a while.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! I know it's so tragic.**

 **Thrown Away**  
 **Mystery**  
 ***Ellie's POV***

Now that we have five out of seven Sins, things seem to have quieted down. At least for the moment anyway. I've heard Sir Ban make a comment about how we need to find Merlin because things are always exciting with Merlin around. I wonder how he can be bored when before yesterday, we were literally being attacked by so many different people. Sir Ban's ability to regenerate is actually quite intriguing. I might quiz him on that later. All the Sins insist on me calling them by their names.

Ban wants to have a night of drinking. Sir Meliodas will probably allow it just to get Ban to shut up. Plus, Ban's such a lightweight with alcohol that even I could probably beat him in a drinking contest. Not that I have any intention of testing that theory. Ban falls asleep after a few mugs of ale. It's really actually funny. I've heard him mumble something about Elaine before. I feel bad for those two. They are like star-crossed lovers, made for each other yet tragic events have doomed them to be forever out of each other's reach. I think I'm going to ask King where Elaine's body is. I want to see if I can help those two out. Ban and Elaine deserve to be together after all. Hey, I might even be able to help with rebuilding the Fairy King's forest. After all, some of the plants in my garden actually grew there.

I feel sniffing and I smile. I lean my head back and smile brightly. "Hey Oslow," I say as I reach up to scracth behind his ears.

"No Ellie don't!" King starts as he runs to me. My eyes widen. I've never seen King actually run! He's always floating eveywhere. I wonder why he freaked out when I went to reach for Oslow's ears.

"Don't what, King?" I ask as my hand reaches the fur behind Oslow's ear and he practically falls in my lap, purring. Oslow's puppy form is so adorable. I wonder why this is the first time I'm seeing it. I giggle, remembering how Oslow tried to eat Hawk when he first saw him and I put Oslow in his place. Oslow had whimpered, rolled over onto his back, and bared his neck in submission. I blush when I remember what I did next and how everyone had gawked at me.

King blinks, shocked. "B-b-but how? Even when he and I first met, he tried attacking me! It was a while before he would actually let me look at him without growling and baring his fangs at me. But as soon as he met you, he was like a little puppy!" King stutters out. I feel my cheeks flush as King's rant of disbelief catches everyone's attention.

"I-I don't know! All I know is that he seems familiar and I like him. And," I giggle as Oslow licks my cheek, "Oslow seems to like me too. Besides, I have petted him before."

 **"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I like you Elisabethana? After all, you're very special."** I blink before looking down at Oslow.

"Oslow, you can talk! Why didn't you say anything earlier?" I pout. Oslow chuckles, grinning wolfishly up at me.

 **"That's simple. I never knew what to say. Also, the situation never called for it before so,"** Oslow gives a shrug.

"Um Ellie, what are you talking about?" Diane looks at me strangely.

"What do you mean? You can't her him?" I cock my head to the side. Oslow chuckles, echoing. Oh I think I get it now.

 **"No, only you can hear me in this form."** My eyes widen. I squint them slightly, staring intently into Oslow's eyes. I gasp at what I find.

"Oslow! You sly dog, why didn't you ever change?!" I pout at him. Oslow sighs before he crawls out of my lap. He stands on all fours before energy begins surrounding him, obscuring his form from view. When the energy clears, standing in the place where Oslow was is a man who looks to be around the age of 19. His dark blue-green hair streaked with green-yellow ends right abow his eyes, nearly hiding them from view. His hair falls to just above his shoulders. His magenta eyes looking at Ellie with a playful glint in them. He stands at a height of 6'1. He wears a simple pair of black pants with no shirt. Ellie's eyes trace the scars littering his torso before walking over to him. A silent conversation between their eyes as she stands before him.

"Who the hell are you and where did Oslow go?" King asks as Chastiefol transforms into a spear and angles itself at the man before Ellie. Both Ellie and the man sigh.

"That is Oslow King!" Ellie exclaims. "Can you not feel that he has the same energy and aura as Oslow?" King looks at Ellie before blushing in realization.

"Oh, my mistake." King mutters, embarrassed. Oslow chuckles.

"Don't worry Elisabethana, King was always a little slow on the draw in regards to aura and the like. At least, since I have known him anyway." Oslow smooth baritone rings out. Ellie smiles at him before nodding.

"Wait a second, how do you know her alias? Only Meliodas and I know it!" Hawk squawks. Oslow grins at Hawk, a predatory gleam in his magenta eyes. Hawk gulps nervously before taking shelter behind Ellie's legs.

"That is simple dinner. I know that name because," Oslow pauses, looking at Ellie. She nods slightly and he continues, "Elisabethana is her true name. In fact, it's Elisabethana Serilda Lana Drandien."

 ***Mel's POV***

I start. I had noticed the strange look the two had shared. But now the mere utterance of that name triggers vague memories. It's seems so familiar but why. I feel disbelief at the declaration. There's no way Elizabeth is her...but who is her? I do not know; yet, I feel such conviction in my thoughts. I bet this has something to do with my past.

Yet, I feel a slight sting of something—envy?—at the close proximity of Ellie and Oslow. I wonder why. I think back to all the times Ellie helped me with my wounds or just anything in general, a small wistful smile tugging at the edges of my lips. I clear my throat before speaking.

"If that truly is the case, how do you know this Oslow, if you don't mind me asking," I question. Oslow shifts uneasily before looking me dead in the eyes.

"I regret to inform you but I am not at liberty to say that just yet. Not even Elisa can know. But of course, her true name cannot, must not, be uttered outside of this establishment. Perhaps not even outside of this conversation. One can never know who or what might be listening," Oslow cryptically answers. I sigh.

"Okay but I would like to know the answer as soon as you can discuss it as long as you don't mind."

"Of course. After all, you are helping Elisa and are a dear friend to her so it is no problem." Ellie blushes and ducks her head. That intrigues me. I look outside the window, noticing that night has already fallen. Apparently Ban, unfortunately, noticed this at the same moment I did.

"Hey, Cap'n, are you up for a drinking contest?" Ban grins, revealing his canines. I smirk back at him.

"I don't know why you always ask that when you know I'm just going to beat you anyways. But of course. However, loser has to do whatever the winner wants them to." I raise my brow at Ban, awaiting his reply.

"Of course. How about we raise the stakes, hm? Ellie, do you wanna join?" Ban turns to Ellie and immediately I see Ban's plan. It's on now Ban.

"O-oh um no, I'm good. Maybe some other time though. I'm actually feeling pretty tired guys. I think I'll be going to bed now," She replies as she yawns, rubbing her eyes. Ellie waves goodnight, walking up the stairs and into my bedroom. My eyes follow her all the way before I turn to Ban, a new fire in my eyes.

"Let's do this!" We say at the exact same time before we knock back our mugs, gulping Bernia ale down.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the whole weirdness of this thing but my brain does weird things a lot of the time. I never know what it's going to come up with next. I'm going to try to write the next chapter soon. I might (okay, I probably will) take a cat nap before proceeding to write it though.**  
 **I wonder what Oslow's role in all this is.  
I'm sorry it's a lot shorter than the other chapters. I thought it was going to be longer, I actually had more planned, but I ended up getting a case of writer's block in the sense of me being unable to figure out how to fit what I planned in so yeah. I might introduce it in the next chapter. I'm not entirely sure.  
** **Word count: 1,675**

 **~Ja ne lovely readers.**


	5. The Devil In I

**Author's Note: I hope the second season for the anime comes out soon. I've been dying to see it!  
Also this should be longer than two of the other chapters but shorter than the other two.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. So tragic, I know!**

 **Thrown Away  
The Devil In I**  
 ***Meliodas's POV***

I chuckle as I watch Ban snoring, propped up by his mug. He started getting drowsy on his second cup and was out by his fourth. He can normally knock back a few more cups but eh. I finish my eighth cup before standing up. I peek behind the bar and do a little dance in my head. Hawk's down and out for the count. Yes! I proceed up the stairs and into my room where I find a slumber princess laying on my side of the bed. She's clutching my pillow and has her face buried in it. I just shake my head. I walk to my closet to get some clothes.

"Mhmm...Sir Meliodas?" Ellie's voice, husky from sleep, cuts through the silence. I turn around with a pair of sleep shorts in one hand and a white button up shirt in the other. Ellie's sitting up, rubbing her eyes. She's kind of adorable when she does that. A small grin tugs at my lips.

"Hm?"

"Are you coming to bed?" Ellie asks, more than half asleep, as she attempts to stifle a yawn. I smile.

"Yes, as soon as I change," I answer her. She nods before laying back down, her eyes closed. I wait a few minutes for her to completely fall back asleep. It doesn't take long since she wasn't even half awake. I shake my head before stripping down to my boxers. As I'm about to pull my sleep shorts on, Ellie bolts upright with a scream, tears falling from her face onto the blanket below. I'm by her side in a flash, hugging her to my chest. She wraps her arms around me, pulling me closer as strangled sobs violently racked her body. The only reason I know she's crying is because I can feel and see her body shaking even though she's not making any sound.

I scoop her up into my arms and sit on the bed, cradling her to my chest. I place my chin on top of her head, softly humming to calm her down. She continues to silently sob, clutching onto me as though I'm the only thing keeping her alive. Slowly, so very slowly, Ellie appears to calm down. When she's barely shaking, I lift her chin up with my finger. My eyes widen as I realize that she was asleep the whole time. I bring my hands up and cup her face. Using my thumbs, I gently wipe away her tears. Her erratic breathing evens out before speeding up slightly, signaling her approach to consciousness.

Ellie looks up at me. I've never seen such an agonized and terrified look in all of my long life. I act on instinct, allowing a rumbling purr to vibrate my chest in hopes of erasing that look from her beautiful eyes, well eye. She should never have such a look in her eyes. She buries her face in the crook of my neck, her shaky breathing fanning my neck. The purr seems to help as her breathing begins to steady, and her grip slackens. It is a while before she moves to look into my eyes.

"Are you okay Ellie?" I ask her softly, somehow managing to keep the worry from my voice. She smiles sadly.

"Y-yes. Thank you Sir Meliodas. I apologize for being a hassle," She bows her head, her face obscured from my vision. I gently place a finger under her chin, bringing her head up so she is looking me in the eyes.

"It's okay. You are not a hassle Ellie. No matter what anyone tells you, you are not a burden or anything like that. Now," I smile, attempting to ease her. "do you want to talk about it? You don't have to if you would rather not. I will never force you to do anything Ellie. I just thought that it might help you." Her eyes dull for a moment before she hesitantly nods.

"I...in my dream or whatever it was, I was surrounded by darkness. I saw a kingdom ablaze. Then I...I heard the conversation I eavesdropped on...except I heard it from start to finish...I think. H-he...they," Ellie bows her head, her silver hair creating a curtain between us. She takes a shaky breath before continuing, "I was never truly wanted apparently. I was just a means to an end, something to be thrown away after it outlived its usefullness." She chuckles darkly. "I guess I can't say I blame them either. I'm not special like my mother wrote I was. I'm not beautiful and strong like Margaret or determined and smart like Veronica." Ellie smiles sadly up at me. "I'm just a huge disappointment and a let down."

She is silent for a few moments, appearing to be gathering her thoughts. "I saw Father...I saw him killing me, taking my head off...butthat image morphed into me killing him, his head in one of my hands and his still beating heart in the other. His face was frozn in shocked horror. His..his heart was spewing blood everywhere...and I..I _ate_ it! Then..the image changed. I was in something similar to a dungeon. I was chained, my arms binded together and I was suspended at least three feet off the floor. My legs were binded together as well. My clothes..or rather the remains of my clothes were tattered and ripped beyond repair, revealing multiple wounds. In some areas, my skin was charred so horribly that only strips of blackened flesh hung from white bone. A variety of lacerations covered my body, some simple, shallow cuts while others were deep gouges bleeding heavily. A variety of items were being used on me. I...I was being tortured...but for what I don't know. The next thing I saw was you dying...you were killed right in front of me. You...you," Sobs begin racking her body once more. "You died because you tried to save me when you should have forgotten about me! Then images of citizens, women, children, men, beaten, bruised, mutilated, and more flashed. So...so much agony...Sir Meliodas I could _**feel** _ them screaming for help, pleading for their lives. I saw so much agony, so many lives cut short. Finally, an image of all of the Seven Deadly Sins, their bloodied, broken bodies littering a battlefield appeared. L-limbs were twisted at odd angles...body parts were missing..Diane's eyes were ripped from her head for Kami's sake!" Ellie clutches her head, her eyes clenched together as tears pooled under her eyes. "There was so much...agony..so much...despair..so much...just too much. But the worst part," She looks up at me, immeasurable suffering shining in her left eye. "The worst part is that it was all my fault. I'll never forget that image, none of them but the last one especially, nor that voice or the words it spoke. They have been _seared_ into my memory."

"What voice? What did it say?" I ask shakily.

"I'm not sure if it was male or female because it seemed to be male at some points but female at others. For all I know, it could have been multiple voices blending together to create one overall voice. It said, ' _ **This is all your fault. You are nothing but a burden, bringing only suffering and misfortune wherever you go. Look at what you did, for this, all of this, is your fault. These are your sins. You can never be forgiven. Everything you touch, everything you care about, dies. You are a harbinger of death. You slaughtered all these innocent people. They all died by your hands.**_ '" Her eyes shine with unshed tears. I pull her into a hug, attempting to comfort her.

"Ellie, sshhh, shh. It'll be okay. That won't happen, none of it. The Sins and I won't allow it." I tell her. She pulls back, a grave look on her face.

"That's just it Sir Meliodas. I'm fairly certain that it **will** happen, that it **must**. I..it felt as though that is my destiny." She lowers her eyes. "Nothing more than an abomination..." She snorts. "The goddesses were right, in a twisted way. That's probably the reason Mother was so terrified of that prophecy being about me," Ellie mumbles so softly, I almost didn't hear her words. I tense, more than a little worried.

"Prophecy? What prophecy Ellie?"

"So you heard me..." She blankly looks at me. "I do not know the name of the prophecy nor what it is about. All my mother ever wrote was that she was terrified that the prophecy was about me."

"Okay, nevermind Ellie. I'm sorry for asking." I smile at her though inside, I'm starting to worry. I hug one last time before moving to get up.

"Wait!" Ellie exclaims, reaching out to grab my arm. I turn to her.

"Please...please don't go," Her voice trembles with fear. "Please don't leave me." Tears pool in her eyes as she looks at me, trembling. I didn't realize that her dream had shaken her to her very core.

"I was just going to put some clothes on, Ellie. That's all," I say. She doesn't even blush as she lets go of my hand and turns around.

"I'm sorry," She whispers nearly inaudibly. She lays down on the very edge of the bed on her side. Her body betrays her, trembling, as she attempts to act strong. Immediately, guilt fills my being. Here I am, being an asshole to her when she clearly needs someone just because I don't want Hawk to get the wrong idea and attack me in the morning. It's getting old real quick. I crawl into bed and wrap my arms around her. I turn her so she's facing me and pull her into me.

"Don't be sorry. You have nothing to apologize for. I'm the one being an asshole. I should apologize, not you Ellie. I'm sorry for being a jerk," I whisper into her ear. "I'll protect you Ellie. That's a promise." I feel her relax slightly as she buries her face in to the crook of my neck. She wraps her arms around me tightly, as if she's afraid that if she lets go, I'll disappear.

"Thank you Sir Meliodas," Her breath caresses my skin as she speaks. I stifle a shiver.

"You're welcome Ellie," I whisper back, smiling. I feel her smile slightly into my neck as her breathing evens out. Poor Ellie, that entire thing must have exhausted her. I place my chin on top of her head, tucking her face into me even more. I won't let Ellie get hurt. I made a promise and I intend to keep it. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep with the scent of nature in my nose, lulling me to sleep, and the girl who draws me in in my arms.

* * *

 **Elsewhere  
*Third POV***

* * *

"Oh my, it looks like things have been set in motion much earlier than we expected." A melodic voice mumurs. A woman, the woman who appeared in Meliodas's room in fact, turns and motions for someone. A small child nears her. "Please tell the others to gather. If they ask why, tell them that our calculations were off...very much so." The young boy nods before scurrying from the room to follow the majestic woman's request.

She turns, a frown marring her face. She bites her lip, chewing on it for a while before coming to a decision. She heaves a great sigh. "I suppose I must hurry things along, speed up the discovery. That is, if we want her to live...if we want Britannia to survive." She says as she waves her hand. A book appears, floating down to her outstretched hand. "On the bright side, at least things are moving along well for the two. I just hope that it remains this way." The ethereal woman pauses, pouting. "On the other hand, I have to talk to all of the others." She scrunches her nose. "They're all so stuffy. It's likely to end in an all out argument like last time." She sighs heavily. "I'm the youngest and yet I have more maturity and much greater diplomacy than any of the others. It's sad really. I don't know why they all have such a hard time getting along. They seemed to have no problem then," She mutters crossly. "How can any of us possibly expect Britannia and the world to survive if we can't even get along for two seconds—especially since everything is at stake!" She shakes her head in disgust before beginning her task.

 **Author's Note: The prophecy that Ellie is talking about will be revealed in a later chapter. Also, it will be of my own creation (translation: prepare for it to be really crappy and confusing).  
I might end up putting some fluff in the next chapter. I'm thinking that I might end up revealing some of the stuff in that chapter so it should be a long one (Hopefully anyway). I'm not going to reveal _everything_ though! I mean, what would the fun in that be? I need t save some of the good stuff to keep you all interested because my writing sucks.**  
 **Word count: 2,348**


End file.
